Paint it black
by Angron11
Summary: Toda mi vida mi color favorito ha sido el naranja. Pero ese nunca ha sido mi color. Mi auténtico color me espera, y no le voy a decir que no nunca más. Songfic (no os asustéis, os gustará), oneshot (de momento), ligero narusaku, team seven. Rated M


Paint it black

 **Buenas, aquí Angron11 con una nueva historia. Un gran experimento: todas mis historias tienen pairing como elemento central, usan el narrador omnisciente como forma de narrar, y no se basan completamente en una canción. Aquí rompo con todo, es un experimento. Os presento un Naruto diferente, una historia narrada en primera persona y cumplo mi vieja aspiración de hacer un songfic con una de mis canciones favoritas. Paint in black.**

 **Os seré sincero: me ha enamorado escribir esto. En serio, estoy orgulloso de cada criaturita de mi tablón, pero en este caso siento algo especial. No sé si es por hacerle un homenaje a los grandes richards y jagger (sé que sus divinidades no estarán paseando por aquí para leer, pero recalcó mi admiración por este par de monstruos), por el tono oscuro, por el uso del narrador en primera persona, pero no aseguro que esto se quede en un oneshot. Si decido algún día ampliarlo, tendré que buscar una trama elaborada, y quizás un pairing, pero por el momento me alegro muchísimo que estéis aquí. Este songfic me ha enganchado mientras lo escribía.**

 **Como hilo musical, obviamente, os recomendaría escuchar antes paint it black CON LETRA. Y, si sus divinidades me perdonan, me atrevo a recomendar la versión de Ciara. El único problema que le veo al temazo original es que su ritmo alegre distrae de lo profundo de la letra, de lo trágico del mensaje. Con ciara eso no pasa, os lo recomiendo.**

 **Espero que os guste, un saludo y nos leemos!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA A DERECHOS. A veces me pregunto, ¿estará kishimoto por aquí con un perfil anónimo, escribiendo historias de Naruto? Quizás incluso no tenga éxito, y la gente le ponga reviews diciendo que sus personajes son puro oop y que su naruhina es pura mierda, no como el de boruto… Charles Chaplin se presentó a un concurso de imitadores de famosos haciendo de si mismo y quedó tercero, no sería tan raro. En fin, disculpad este momento, Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y se lo folla cuando quiere.

* * *

(Naruto POV)

Hola, me llamo Naruto uzumaki… y supongo que esta es mi historia. La historia sobre mi nuevo color favorito. Lo cierto es que muchas cosas me han llevado a cambiar de color favorito… tantas que apenas recuerdo. Solo sé que estoy aquí, frente a la pared de mi cuarto con un cubo metálico de pintura y una brocha en mi mano, mirando este trozo de yeso y piedra de color naranja como si lo que fuese a hacer fuese algo trascendente… y no lo es. En absoluto. Recuerdo cuando pinté esta pared… Sasuke y Sakura chan vinieron por primera vez a buscarme a mi piso. Como siempre, llegaba tarde al entrenamiento de equipo. Tuvieron que entrar porque estaba dormido, y se encontraron conmigo roncando a pierna suelta y la habitación llena de mierda. Lo cierto es que era un puto guarro en esa época, pero tenía excusa, ¡yo era mi propia autoridad, dattebayo! ¿Cómo habríais acabado vosotros si nadie os dijese nunca que tenéis que limpiar, tener el piso recogido, hacer los deberes…? Yo simplemente hacia lo que me pedía el cuerpo, y el cuerpo nunca te pide comer verduras, recoger la casa, madrugar y portarte bien, ¡nunca!

Sé que está mal excusarse en cuanto a tus propios defectos, pero joder… un poco de empatía por parte de mis mejores amigos no habría estado de más. Pero no, en su lugar recibí una sonora bronca de Sakura mientras Sasuke se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con su clásica cara de teme. Que si "este piso es una pocilga", que si "cómo puedes vivir así, baka", que si "Sasuke kun, no toques las paredes no vaya a ser que te peguen un virus"… en fin, digamos que esa mañana la dedicamos a recoger mi piso los tres… y de paso a pintar mi cuarto, que estaba lleno de humedades en sus anteriormente blancas paredes. Normalmente no habría tenido dinero para comprar pintura y no habríamos podido hacer nada, ¡bastante tenía con pagar mi ramen del ichiraku cada día y tener para llenar la nevera dattebayo! Pero ese día era mi día de suerte… Ero sennin me había dejado algo de dinero como compensación por dejarme sin un Ryu para pagarse compañía femenina en nuestra última aventura. Ero sennin siempre acababa cumpliendo… era un desastre, y una pésima influencia ahora que pienso en el pasado, pero no lo cambiaría por nadie… Así que pude comprar un buen cubo de pintura naranja, mi favorita. Me gustaba tanto que incluso ignoré las quejas de Sakura chan sobre que era un color demasiado chillón… a mí me gustaba, me recordaba a ese zorro tan alucinante con el que soñaba a veces. Y ahí estuvimos, con tres brochas, algo de ropa vieja para no mancharnos nuestros uniformes y tres cubos de líquido naranja, toda la tarde pintando los tres juntos… riendo, haciendo bromas… incluso pinté el vestido de Sakura chan por la espalda y ella me hizo lo mismo entre risas. Hasta el teme se rió, ligeramente, tampoco nos pasemos, cuando acabé con el cubo de pintura de sombrero tras caerme de la escalera. Y pudimos estar toda la tarde porque Oba chan nos la dio libre en lugar de asignarnos alguna misión, encantada ante la idea de que limpiase esa escombrera que tenía por piso. La mejor tarde de mi vida. Es curioso: en cierta manera, el teme, Sakura chan, oba chan y Ero sennin me ayudaron a pintar esa pared. Las cuatro personas más importantes de mi vida. Ahora veo esta pared naranja…

Y solo quiero pintarla en negro.

Tomo la brocha y doy el primer golpe. Un gigantesco trazo de negro en esa pared naranja brillante. Destaca de forma brutal, como debía de destacar yo entre la multitud con mi chandal y mis gritos. Es irónico…

Ahora no quiero más colores… quiero que todos se vuelvan negro.

¿Cuándo decidí cambiar? A diferencia del resto de decisiones que tomé en mi vida, esta no fue cosa de un minuto… esta fue madurando, a su ritmo. Quizás comenzó con Ero sennin. ¿Sabéis? Nunca tuve padres. Es cierto, soy un huérfano genuino, desde casi mi nacimiento no tengo padres. Desde que tengo uso de memoria, me he enfrentado al mundo solo. He comido solo. He dormido solo. He luchado solo. He llorado solo. Y eso que tuve conocimiento sobre quién era mi padre en mi lucha con pain, y que cualquiera podría pensar que ese aspecto de mi vida había quedado atrás tras saber que desciendo del legendario héroe de la hoja. Pero nunca quedará. Es cierto que en un principio lloré de la emoción y me enorgullecí… soy un baka, mi Sakura chan lo decía a menudo y tenía razón. No pensé en todo lo que implicaba que mi padre fuese el cuarto hokage, que hubiese dejado un trozo de su chakra en mi, y solo le grité un poco y lo dejé pasar. Pero no debía de haberlo hecho… ¿En serio se esperaba el yondaime que no me dejase secuelas lo que me hizo? Sellarme al kiuby en mi interior y condenarme a una vida de soledad, ¿en serio se creía que podría aguantarlo sin romperme, o se intentaba engañar a si mismo? Yo creo que era lo segundo, y que, en el fondo, lo sabía. Por eso esa porción de chakra no se atrevió a consolarme las noches de terror, o a cuidarme cuando me lamía las heridas que los aldeanos de konoha me causaban, ebrios de venganza. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto la gran mentira que había dicho… y no lo habría podido soportar. Optó por la solución menos mala… sacrificar a uno para salvar a miles. Como si se pudiese cuantificar y comparar la vida de un niño pequeño…

No, no tengo padre. Y de mi madre tampoco sé apenas nada… al menos ella intentó sacrificarse en mi lugar, según me contó Minato. Pero no sé nada de ella, así que no puedo hacer más que fiarme de mi experiencia. Pero, pensándolo bien, si le permitió a Minato hacerle eso a su hijo, no debía de quererme como una madre. No, no tuve ni padre ni madre. Pero no estuve solo. Ero sennin llegó tarde, no lo niego… era Ero sennin, NUNCA hacía las cosas bien. Fumaba, se emborrachaba a menudo a pesar de que estábamos huyendo de una peligrosa banda de ninjas renegados clase S que podían atacarnos en cualquier instante, me quitaba el dinero para ir de putas y luego teníamos que dormir al raso porque se lo gastaba todo, no me entrenaba como es debido, no tenía paciencia… una vez me dejó como fianza en un prostíbulo de la que iba a sacar dinero. Pero estaba ahí. Si, llegó tarde, pero no se fue tras aparecer. Estuvo conmigo en todo momento. Puede que nuestro entrenamiento fuese nefasto… en tres años solo mejoré un poco mi control de chakra y creé el **Odoma rasengan** , que no dejaba de ser un rasengan más grande… ahora que lo pienso, si que mejoré muchísimo en el Orioke, pero solo porque Ero sennin me obligaba a hacerlo diariamente dattebayo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no aprendiese nada. Ero sennin me aportó muchísimo: me obligó a vestir mejor, me enseñó a cocinar, me habló de sus miles aventuras, me hizo ver mundo… estuvo a mi lado. Si, no tuve padre ni madre, pero tuve a alguien mejor.

Por eso me dolió tanto perderlo. Como el sabio pervertido nunca hacía nada bien, no me avisó de su plan de investigar Amegakure… ese cabezota tendría que habérmelo dicho. Y le habría seguido hasta el mismo infierno y vuelta a empezar, qué menos por mi padrino… Pero no… decidió protegerme. Y murió por ello. Supe que se acordó de mi antes de morir, solo alguien que hubiese oído cada una de sus historias verdes y leído sus libros, aunque fuese obligado, podría haber descifrado ese mensaje en clave que envió a través de pa. Y la única persona del mundo que lo había hecho era yo. Es triste: realmente, yo solo le tenía a él, y él solo me tenía a mí. Descifré el mensaje, vengué a mi maestro y encima pude convencer a su asesino de hacer lo correcto y salvar miles de vidas. Fui un héroe… pero el auténtico héroe fue Ero sennin. No tengo ni un cuerpo sobre el que llorar, descansa en los ríos de Ame, solo tengo un nombre grabado en una fría piedra. Recuerdo cómo lo visitaba cada día… y cómo el mundo seguía su curso, y se olvidaba de él.

Incluso recuerdo que veía a las chicas pasear cerca de la gran piedra de los héroes con sus vestidos de verano.

Cualquiera las hubiese mirado. Ero sennin SEGURO que las habría mirado. Y no es que no desease hacerlo… Sakura chan cada día estaba más hermosa, y mis antiguas compañeras de academia estaban madurando y demostrando al mundo que konoha tenía lo mejor de lo mejor, como solía decir mi difunto maestro. Pero…

Yo giraba la cabeza para no mirarlas… antes debía de eliminar mi color negro.

Pero no pude. Temía que con él se fuese lo que me quedaba de mi padrino. Era doloroso, pero le sentía junto a mí cuando recordaba nuestros viajes… era mejor que nada. Doy otro brochazo a la pared para intentar salir de esos recuerdos… me atormentan, me duelen. Y siento cómo van desapareciendo. Quizás la parte de Ero sennin que tenía esa pared ya ha sido tapada por mi nuevo color favorito. Miro el resto de la pared… y todavía queda demasiado por pintar. Todos decían que mi piso era minúsculo, pero nunca he visto algo tan difícil y laborioso como pintar entera esta pared… Quizás sea por todo lo que encierra ese naranja… o quizás sea otra cosa.

He mirado en mi interior, y he visto que mi corazón es negro.

Y no naranja, como creía. De la que doy otro brochazo, pienso en el resto de personas importantes de mi vida… y aparece el gran amor de mi maestro. Oba chan. Si Ero sennin fue como un padre para mí, Oba chan fue como una madre. Y eso que no empezamos bien que digamos… La llamé cobarde, vieja y pechos inmensos. Ero sennin la aclaró que compartía esa última opinión y que estaba muy orgulloso de su alumno y su perspicacia. Ella me respondió mandándome a volar de un solo golpe de dedo con su fuerza impresionante, y jugándose el collar de su abuelo conmigo en una apuesta absurda. Ella tuvo algo claro a lo largo de toda su vida: todo el que apostaba contra mi, perdía. Por eso las únicas apuestas que ganaba la legendaria perdedora era las que hacía por mi. Gané la apuesta, y ella cumplió su palabra. Habría rechazado ese colgante, ¡era el colgante del primero y ella le tenía mucho aprecio, de verdad! Pero antes de que dijese nada ella me calló con un beso en la frente. El primer beso que recibí en mi vida, si descontamos el puto incidente con el teme en la academia… Y con ese beso descubrí algo: qué se sentía al recibir amor de alguien que te quiere sin reservas. Puede que nos gritásemos a menudo… ella tenía un carácter fuerte, y yo no me sabía callar… pero no nos hacían falta palabras para saber la verdad. Habría dado mi vida mil veces por la de Oba chan.

Y ella por mí y por la de su aldea, para mi desgracia. Cuando pain descargó todo su poder sobre la aldea, reduciéndola a escombros, Oba chan hizo su última gran apuesta. Ella salvaría a cada aldeano con su **byakugou no in** … y yo llegaría después para acabar el trabajo. Y llegué. Luché como un maldito demonio, incluso de forma literal. Maté a un Dios shinobi siete veces, destruí una luna, hasta desafié a la gravedad. Y, tras vencer, por un momento creí que todo tendría un final feliz. Incluso cuando mi Sakura chan me abrazó con esa fuerza, diciéndome sin palabras lo feliz que era por tenerme, llegué a imaginarme un futuro idílico. Uno donde vencía la guerra, redimía a cada villano, traía al teme de vuelta a la aldea y todos éramos felices con nuestras familias. Pero la realidad tenía otros planes. Tsunade senju empleó demasiado chakra en su técnica, quiso salvarlos a todos y no se reservó nada para ella. Su aspecto volvió al de una señora mayor, de la edad de Ero sennin, y su cuerpo simplemente se apagó. Tras una semana dormida, un día nos dijo adiós como una heroína. Sonriendo, y tomándome de la mano. En esa habitación de hospital, Sakura chan lloraba… Shizune nee lloraba. Pero yo no pude. Ya había gastado prácticamente todas mis lágrimas con Ero sennin… estaba seco. Salí de allí ignorando el llamado de Sakura chan, y atravesé el pasillo del edificio de campaña con una sola idea en la cabeza.

Veía una fila de puertas frente a mi… y solo quería pintarlas de negro.

Quizás debería de haber eliminado el negro de mi corazón en ese momento, pero ahora no lo ocupaba solo Ero sennin… también oba chan. No podía apartarme de ellos. Mi corazón se queja, y yo poso el cubo metálico en el suelo de la habitación. Ya me duelen los dedos de sostenerlo. Y me fijo que he partido el asa de la brocha mientras pensaba en mi difunta abuela. Debo de contenerme si quiero acabar a tiempo. Menos mal que tengo tres brochas en casa, conservadas desde cierta tarde de mi época gennin. Guardé hasta los cubos vacíos de pintura. Otro ataque más y más negro ocupa mi pared. Y con el naranja tapado, dejo de pensar en Oba chan. Y en lo mucho que la echo de menos.

Y, como una mala canción, aparece ella en mis pensamientos. Sakura chan. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? Que fácil habría sido enamorarme de Hinata… era una chica dulce, muy guapa… y solo pensaba en mi. Quizás me hubiese hecho feliz… quizás hubiese cambiado ese carácter dubitativo y hubiese estado a mi lado, ocupado ese vacío, guiándome y sirviéndome de apoyo. O quizás no. Quizás estoy haciendo lo mismo que mi padre… autoengañarme para no ver el color negro de la realidad. Y ahora es mi color favorito, por lo que debo de ser sincero. No, no me habría hecho feliz… yo necesitaba una mujer diferente a mi lado, más activa, con más… color. Hinata era un azul oscuro apagado… elegante, armonioso, discreto. Habría estado a mi lado, pero solo asistiéndome, en silencio. Nunca he necesitado eso… toda mi vida he sobrevivido sin ayuda, necesito un igual, no un segundo. Sakura chan, en cambio, era rosa y verde… impactante, llamativo, iluminador. Por eso la amaba como a nadie. Si tú acelerabas el paso, ella no paraba hasta ponerse a tu altura. Ni por encima, ni por debajo, a la par. Toda mi vida estuve tras ella, deseando que me confesase su amor. Ser su hokage, con eso me habría conformado. Y, en el momento en que me abrazó tras vencer a pain, por unos instantes, me sentí así. Como si el sol me iluminase a mi con toda su fuerza. Con toda su vida. Pero desde hace tiempo no soporto sentir el sol. Me ciega, difumina mi color negro.

Solo quiero ver el sol borrado del cielo.

Recuerdo el momento en el que empecé a ver la verdad. Bajo la nieve, descubrí que hay que tener cuidado con lo que sueñas. Puede hacerse realidad. "Te amo, Naruto" me dijo. Joder, como deseé en ese momento tener la ingenuidad que me caracterizaba con doce años. Habría sonreído, saltado, gritado de felicidad… qué fácil era todo cuando era niño… irónico teniendo en cuenta mi infancia, lo sé. Pero ya no era ese niño gritón y estúpido… no, ya sabía leer entre líneas. O no, quién sabe. Quizás había algo de verdad en esa confesión. Una parte de mi quería creerla, otra no. Puede que a ella le pasase igual, que dos partes luchasen en su interior y solamente fuese demasiado pronto para confesarme su amor. O quizás solo esté autoengañándome. El kekkei genkai de los namikaze: pensar demasiado bien del mundo. Debería de volver a usarlo como antes, a lo mejor por eso murió feliz mi padre…

Quizás así me desvaneceré y no tendré que enfrentar los hechos.

La rechacé. Contra todo pronóstico, la dije que no. No por falta de ganas, esa mujer podría haberme pedido morir ahí mismo, que lo habría hecho. No, lo hice por ella. Su felicidad era vital, y esa duda que veía en sus ojos era un peligro demasiado grande para esa felicidad. Estaba seguro de que podría hacerla feliz. Y también lo estaba de que ella podía engañarme si quisiese y hacérmelo creer cuando no era así. No, con esa duda no accedería. Eso es amor supongo: anteponer su bienestar al tuyo. Ero sennin y yo éramos unos románticos, o todo o nada. Quizás por eso nuestro color sea el negro… la ausencia de color. La avaricia rompe el saco, y ni él ni yo aceptaríamos a la mujer de nuestros sueños con reservas. La contemplé irse, con sus ojos mostrándome mil emociones. Alivio por un lado… un intenso dolor por otro. Lo dicho, quizás esa confesión era cierta y ella me amaba. Y solo necesitaba aclararse. Sea como sea, ya es tarde. La contemplé irse, y no caí en la cuenta de una cosa: Sakura haruno no se rinde fácilmente. Por eso la amaba.

Mi Sakura chan decidió que, ya que ella no podía estar conmigo para mantenerme a salvo, eliminaría mi principal amenaza en solitario. O quizás solo quería asegurarse de que su auténtico amor no sufriese más que lo necesario. No lo sé, soy un baka, reservo esas decisiones para gente más lista. Solo tengo claro que fue a luchar contra el teme. Sola. Las dos ultimas personas importantes que me quedaban… luchando a muerte entre ellas. No sé qué sentir con respecto al teme… todo por culpa del kekkei genkai de mi clan paterno. Tiendo a pensar bien y pintarlo todo de naranja… y mi color es el negro. Una parte de mi, la parte que pintó con Sasuke esta pared de naranja, creyó hasta el último momento que el teme solo necesitaba tiempo. Que cumpliría su venganza contra su hermano, y, cuando se viese las manos manchadas de sangre y que no podía lavárselas sin ayuda, volvería con nosotros. Que solo había adoptado la oscuridad. Quizás tendría que luchar contra él para centrarle, era un cabezota como yo… en un mundo perfecto, ambos descansaríamos a los pies de la cascada del Valle del fin, heridos, exhaustos… pero felices. Y juntos.

Quizás miraríamos juntos el sol ponerse, y ambos reiríamos antes de que volviese a amanecer.

Doy otro brochazo de color negro a esa pared, y ese pensamiento ingenuo desaparece con el naranja. Da igual el pasado, lo que creas que pasó y lo que no pasó. Al final no tienes nada más que el presente. Y el presente lo tengo claro mientras observo la puerta de mi habitación.

Veo una puerta roja, y solo quiero pintarla de negro.

Quizás, si la pinto de negro, llegue a tiempo en otra realidad. Quizás no tarde tanto en caer en la cuenta de todo cuando Madara me habla de Sasuke en esa posada de Tetsu no kuni. Quizás corro más y llego antes. Quizás Sasuke tarde un segundo más en tomar esa terrible decisión. Quizás, si la pinto de negro, el negro abandone ese momento de mi vida. Pero lo cierto es que nada puede cambiar lo que ocurrió. Llegué tarde. Por unos segundos, pero llegué tarde. Corrí como nunca y la tomé entre mis brazos antes de que cayese, rezando porque el teme no hubiese sido capaz. Aun cuando noté la sangre salpicarme seguía pensando en naranja. A lo mejor solo era un corte superficial. Pero no fue así. Grité de horror al ver esa inmensa herida en el cuello de mi Sakura chan. La sangre caía a borbotones, a pesar de que intenté bloquearla con mi mano. Implore a cada deidad para salvarla, pero solo una me hizo caso. Mi diosa del cerezo. Sakura solo me miró con una mueca muda, haciendo un esfuerzo para no boquear en busca de es aire que ya no podría inhalar nunca más. Su garganta sangraba, pero ella lo ignoró para mirarme fijamente. Me quedé helado, viendo como la vida de la mujer que amo se escapa de su cuerpo. Y ella solo me acaricia las marcas de mi mejilla derecha con el pulgar de su mano, para luego regalarme la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida antes de apagarse. ¿Qué significó eso? ¿Gracias a pesar de llegar tarde? ¿Perdón por engañarte en Tetsu? ¿Lo que te dije bajo la nieve era verdad, baka? Me lo pregunto ahora porque en ese momento no lo hice. Solo recuerdo nítidamente posarla en el suelo, en la orilla del río, y girarme a mirar a Sasuke. Y a él devolviéndome la mirada, desafiante, sin mostrar más emoción que una mandíbula tensa. A partir de ahí, todo es negro.

Como flashes, vienen a mi mente imágenes entre tanto negro. Siento mi cuerpo arder mientras exuda poder, mis venas hincharse hasta casi explotar por el chakra rojo corriendo libre por mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo retorcerse mientras mi piel se separa de mi cuerpo y se deshace en el aire. Incluso la piedra del puente resquebrajarse bajo mi grito mientras las aguas se revolvían como si estuviésemos sobre el mar embravecido. Rujo en dirección a Sasuke mientras golpeo el agua con mis manos como un depredador, y veo cómo él empuña su nodachi en mi dirección y corre a combatirme. Siento como me corta y mis heridas se cierran al instante. Siento como intenta inducirme a un genjutsu, y es expulsado por la bestia que habita en mi. Siento como mi cuerpo entra en tal estado de ebullición que el agua a mi alrededor se evapora al contacto de mis pies, que han destrozado mis botas hace muchísimo. Un golpe de suerte, el sharingan de Sasuke no es tan efectivo si no ve bien. O quizás ya estaba cansado y por eso no es capaz de vencerme, no lo sé todavía. Incluso puede ser que el arrepentimiento por lo que acaba de hacer le esté lastrando. Quién sabe... Solo tengo claro que está a la defensiva… y que todo el poder que acumulo va a hacerme reventar. Kakashi me gritó algo, pero no le hice caso. Intentó agarrarme, pero yo lo mando a volar de un golpe de mis colas. Solo quería matar a Sasuke. Matar a mi mejor amigo. Agarro su katana en un tajo descendente, y la derrito como si fuese hielo ante una hoguera con mi contacto. El teme abre los ojos, y veo por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo más que soberbia y una mal actuada indiferencia en esos fríos ojos de mi amado negro. Veo miedo. Y ese miedo me da fuerzas, como la sangre al tiburón. Le odio, le aborrezco. Quiero matarle, y que sienta ese color negro también. Ese color que inunda mis huesos, oscurece mi sangre y agarrota mis músculos.

Sasuke invoca una extraña armadura púrpura, que le rodea como una especie de esqueleto. Es dura.,, pero nada puede resistir mis garras. Mi zarpa adopta el tamaño del auténtico kiuby, y agarra esa defensa de Sasuke para privarle de su escapatoria. Y luego dolo tengo que apretarla para que se quiebre como un huevo. Solo es chakra… y yo ahora soy su amo y señor. Ni el sharingan, ni el rinnegan, ni el ejército de las siete naciones podrían frenarme. Sasuke se intenta defender con taijutsu, pero solo puede gritar cuando su piel desnuda toca mi piel. En ese momento, el simple estar cerca de mí es nocivo para el cuerpo humano. Incluso el aire se incendia con cada uno de mis golpes, incapaz de soportar el contacto de mi chakra incluso a nivel molecular. Sasuke debería de intentar huir, pero no lo hace… solo me grita. Me grita algo con vehemencia, lo cierto es que en el estado en el que estoy me da igual. Es mi presa, y el solo habla de que es mejor que yo en lugar de poner el continente entero entre los dos. Quizás mi negro le atrae, y lo único que desea en su vida es luchar contra mi. No me importa. Le agarro el brazo izquierdo con el que me quiere atacar con su **chidori** , y lo quiebro como si fuese una rama seca. Se creía que esta batalla sería como las anteriores y yo iría con un rasengan a luchar… será teme. En ninguna de nuestras peleas quería matarle. En todas ellas, mi color era el naranja, y en el naranja no hay sitio para el dolor.

Ahora es el negro. Y quiero pintarlo con ese color a él también. Destriparlo, arrancarle la cara de un mordisco, desmembrarlo, despojarle de su corazón y mostrárselo aún palpitante, desangrarlo para luego beberme su líquido vital. Matarlo con dolor. En ese momento no soy un ser humano. Soy algo más. Grita de dolor mientras su sangre salpica mi cara, y yo vuelvo a rugir. Su hueso, retorcido y astillado de forma grotesca a través de la herida abierta de su antebrazo solo me enciende aún más. Kakashi me grita que pare… como si quisiese hacerlo. Y, con un simple zarpazo, atravieso su pecho de lado a lado. Su corazón palpitante en mi mano. Su cuerpo temblando por el shock, con su columna hecha añicos. Levanto mis ojos para trabar mirada con él, esperando verle sufrir, pero él hace algo que todavía no entiendo. Con su boca escupiendo sangre abundantemente, me sonríe. Nunca había visto al teme sonreír de verdad, siempre regalaba medias sonrisas como mucho. Ahora que lo pienso, si que lo vi una vez… cuando estuvimos pintando mi cuarto. Y, antes de morir, toca mi frente con sus dedos índice y corazón. Lo hace con suavidad, incluso con afecto... ¿Qué significaba eso también? No lo sé. Solo sé una cosa…

He mirado en mi interior, y he visto que mi corazón es negro.

Me doy la vuelta, y contemplo a kakashi mirarme con horror. Incluso retrocede un paso mientras convoca un raikiri. Suelto el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, y dejo que el río lo devore junto al cuerpo de Sakura chan. El oleaje de mi pelea lo ha arrastrado también. No los recuperaré, aunque podría hacerlo. Ya estoy acostumbrado a no tener cuerpos sobre los que llorar. Tengo mi color negro. Mi corazón negro. Mi pared negra. Mi mundo es negro. Ese río desembocará en el mar, y cada vez que lo mire me acordaré de ellos. Ese mar estará fuera de mi territorio, y será púrpura, como el color del teme. Frío, atrayente, regio. Y verde claro, como el del amor de mi vida. Amable, pasional, adictivo. Ese azul oscuro casi negro, esa frialdad, pasividad y poder, también será mío.

Nunca más mi océano verde será de un azul oscuro.

Veo mi rostro en el río, y no me reconozco. Veo una criatura cubierta de chakra rojo, con dos grotescos ojos de un blanco brillante, unas afiladas garras y unos peligrosos colmillos de hueso junto a la calavera de un kitsune. Mi cuerpo se transparenta entre el fuego y el chakra, mostrando un esqueleto perfectamente formado, con órganos actuando. Incluso mi corazón palpitando. Caigo en la cuenta del origen del calor que me abrasa: he desarrollado las nueve colas del kiuby. Pero sigo siendo yo, la bestia no me controla. Yo he matado a Sasuke, yo he acabado la historia de mi vida. Yo controlo mi odio. Quizás solo tenía que hacerlo así para que l kiuby me respetase y me dejase usar su poder. Cambiar mi naranja por un profundo negro… Como estoy haciendo con la pared de mi cuarto. Otro brochazo y ya más de la mitad está ya pintada. El naranja está desapareciendo… y con él, mi dolor.

El negro es la noche… el negro me agrada.

Vuelvo a la aldea junto a kakashi, kiba, lee y Sai, ya sin mi manto de biju. Ninguno es capaz de trabar conversación conmigo en todo el viaje, a pesar de que lo intentan… y sé que al menos en el caso de kakashi no es por temor, pude ver su alivio en su rostro cuando simplemente volví a mi apariencia normal. Incluso mi piel estaba intacta, como si ahora aceptase a su dueño. El zorro en mi interior está callado, me mira con un gesto extraño… como de comodidad. Quizás su color también sea el negro, y ahora me vea como un igual. En la aldea me reciben como un héroe. "El gran Naruto uzumaki ha acabado con el traidor" exclaman. "Salve rokudaime hokage" gritan otros. No les hago caso. He guardado la bandana de alguien en mi bolsa de viaje. Una con una cinta azul y un raspón horizontal gigantesco en su frío metal. Otra con una cinta roja, y olor a cerezo. Las deposito en el monumento a los héroes de la aldea, y permanezco en silencio, arrodillado, con mi frente tocando el suelo. En mi color negro no hay lágrimas, ni gritos. Solo silencio. El negro es apagado, insondable… imborrable. Como soy ahora. Noto como muchos aldeanos me rodean, sin saber qué pasa. Me doy la vuelta…

Y todos ellos giran sus cabezas para mirar hacia otro lado.

En cierta manera lo entiendo. El negro no es un color amable, ellos solo quieren en ese momento colores vivos. Quizás naranja, quién sabe. Pero no tengo esos colores en mi… nunca más. Solo tengo negro, por lo que les ignoro de la que me voy a mi piso a descansar. Solo unos pocos, como Ino, kiba o Hinata, lo entienden. Entienden la triste realidad…

Por muchas flores que presente, ni mi amor, ni mi amigo, ni mis auténticos padres, volverán.

El ruido del metal retorciéndose me saca de mis recuerdos. Miro la mano con la que sostengo el bote de pintura… mis garras lo han atravesado. Siento mi cuerpo arder de nuevo, mis ojos inundarse de rabia. Y debo de ser como esa pared negra… frío, aséptico, inmutable. Arrojo con furia el bote con todo su contenido contra la parte de mi pared que aún conserva ese color naranja. El negro inunda el naranja, y lo hace desaparecer casi en su totalidad… ya casi no queda para pintar… y mi trabajo está a punto de concluir. Oigo explosiones fuera… madara debe de haber llegado con sus zetsus a konoha. Es una guerra, y el enemigo no ha encontrado apenas oposición en su avance. A la alianza le hace falta un líder, y yo no voy a serlo, por lo que se han retirado y abandonado sus hogares a su suerte. Son solo cosas, la vida es más importante. Casi tan importante como mi color negro. Me han pedido hasta el último momento que me una a ellos, pero ninguno lo entiende, salvo yo: el negro no se ensucia con otros colores, no lidera. Las naciones son miles de colores, y el negro es la ausencia de color. No pertenezco a konoha, ni a kumo, Iwa o suna. Ni tan siquiera los pocos amigos que me quedan me han convencido de abandonar mi cometido. Shikamaru, kakashi sensei, Hinata, Ino… solo han obtenido silencio. El silencio de mi color negro, que ahora decora cada pared y puerta de mi casa. Esta pared naranja es la última. Y estoy a punto de acabar, justo a tiempo, como me avisa kurama.

-Naruto uzumaki…- anuncia madara, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lo miro de reojo, y continúo con lo mío. Todavía hay naranja en esa pared. Y, para mi sorpresa, madara se quita su careta y vuelve a hablar.- No me permitía ver bien lo que habías hecho… he seguido tu historia Naruto, y he de decirte que a mí también me gusta el negro…

-Vi una puerta roja y quise pintarla de negro… y hasta aquí he llegado…- le respondo con parsimonia. Puedo fijarme en su rostro, y no se parece a esos grabados de uchiha madara que pude ver en la academia… parece más joven y menos mezquino, no lo sé. Quizás sea por su rostro parcialmente aplastado, del que solo el sharingan destaca. Quizás su pelo me distraiga… es del negro tan característico de los uchiha, pero con la forma del mío. Bueno, con la forma que tenía, ahora mi pelo ya está más largo, descuidado, con una barba de semanas tapándome esas marcas de bigotes que tanto adoraba Sakura chan. O quizás sea su mirada… a pesar del rinnegan y del sharingan, puedo ver en sus ojos un sentimiento claro… comprensión. Empatía.

-Yo también quiero verlo todo negro desde hace más de dos décadas… el negro es la noche, el negro me agrada…- noto en él ese color negro que ahora es el mío, y lo entiendo. Él también era otro color, y descubrió que su hogar estaba en el negro, en la ausencia de color. Me observa esparcir mi pintura hasta que solo queda un pequeño círculo sin pintar, un círculo naranja en medio de tanto negro. Como la luna de verano en un cielo sin estrellas.- acábalo si quieres, puedo esperar.- ofrece con amabilidad el uchiha, pero yo no le hago caso. Me levanto, me paso mis manos llenas de pintura negra por mi pantalón negro, como si fuese a hacer algo trivial, y le miro fijamente con mis rubíes rojos de pupila rasgada. Desde la muerte de Sasuke, el kiuby, o kurama como le gusta llamarse, y yo somos uno. El único hasta ahora que comprendía mi color negro, tanto que incluso sin sello no ha devorado mi alma. Parece a gusto, parece… en su color. El negro de sus pupilas. El negro de mi corazón.

-No, yo ya acabé mi parte… - revelo con tranquilidad, mientras saco dos puñales de tres puntas heredados del yondaime y mis párpados se vuelven naranjas gracias al senjutsu. Siento el chakra rojo volver a fluir, mezclado con el chakra natural. Mis manos manchadas de pintura negra se tensan, esperando la orden, y madara arquea una ceja de la que se prepara. Quizás no se esperase esta pelea, quién sabe. El negro también es indolencia, no importarte la razón de todo. Ser aséptico y constante.- Si me vences, hazme un favor y pinta ese trozo de negro también….- le pido, y madara me responde con un asentimiento. Es curioso: mi mayor enemigo, el responsable de la muerte de mis mal llamados padres, el causante de la inmensa mayoría de mis desgracias, es también la persona que mejor me entiende… otro hijo del color negro.

Vi una puerta roja, y quise pintarla de negro.

No más colores nunca más, quiero volverlos negro.

He mirado en mi interior y he visto que mi corazón es negro.

He visto mi puerta roja, y la debo pintar de negro

Quizás así pueda desaparecer de una vez, y no enfrentarme a mi realidad…

Que no es fácil levantar la mirada cuando tu mundo entero es negro.

* * *

 **Y... fin? Quién sabe, como dice Naruto.**

 **Es raro hacer un songfic. Os confieso que en muchísimas de mis historias me he inspirado en canciones, en lo que ellas me inspiran. Pero eran un complemento, aquí paint in black es un personaje protagonista más. Y me ha gustado mucho, ya tengo ganas de pillar por banda dream on, o Rock this way... quién sabe xD**

 **escribir en primera persona me ha sorprendido gratamente también, me ha facilitado muchas partes. Que no todo ha sido un camino de rosas eh, que cuesta mucho controlar los tiempos verbales, presentar muchas partes de forma incompleta a propósito... ¿que os a parecido? ¿Ha ayudado a meteros más en la historia, a crear empatía con el rubio? Porque ese era el objetivo.**

 **Y sobre la historia. Puro drama, con el negro absorbiéndolo todo en la vida de Naruto como en esa pared de su cuarto. Y puro equipo 7. Sabéis? Odio los shonen, dan una imagen del mundo infantiloide. Yo soy de los que prefieren realismo, crea auténtico amor por los personajes. Dejadme deciros que me he emocionado a mí mismo con las "despedidas" de Sakura (lo de acariciar los bigotes... bufff, mucha emotividad ahí, y esas preguntas que cada lector responderá a su manera) y de Sasuke (aquí ya sabemos lo que significa ese gesto, la duda es... ¿por que Sasuke luchó hasta el final? Es lo que tiene el narrador en primera persona, nos deja con la misma duda que el protagonista. Ahora mismo sois Naruto, enhorabuena xD), puro drama del que me gusta escribir de vez en cuando. Con Fjaka y asqueroso baka hentai descargue mi lado cómico, con esto y la oscuridad en ti mi lado trágico.**

 **Bueno, me despido ya, ha sido un auténtico placer hacer este fic (joder, hasta la imagen me gusta, es un dibujo PERFECTO para esta historia, Naruto en blanco y negro con esas dos puertas rojas en sus ojos). Disfrutadlo, nos leemos!**


End file.
